The present invention relates to a plasticizer composition which comprises at least one furan derivative and at least one 1,2-cyclohexanedicarboxylate ester, molding compounds which comprise a thermoplastic polymer or an elastomer and such a plasticizer composition and the use of these plasticizer compositions and molding compounds.